How it came to be
by taste for suicidal
Summary: Draco and Hermione recieved similar gifts, and now something really strange is happening... Rating may change. PG13 for lang. (3)
1. In the beginning

A/N: So here's my second try at a fanfic. My last one didn't go so well due to lack of updates and the fact that I wrote it at like, 2 a.m. So, happy reading!!!

M1L

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the first day of summer, and Hermione Granger woke up to a bright sun ray shining in her eye.

"Ugh. If it's not Lavender waking you up, it's the frickin' sun."

The 15-year-old moped out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She wasn't impressed with the person looking back at her. A mountain of bushy brown hair piled on top of snow white skin. Pale green eyes and light pink lips seemed to get lost in her skinny face. She opened her top drawer and pulled out a locked box. Combination 27-31-21. Click.

Inside the small chest were more eyeliners, mascaras, blushes, eyeshadows, and lipglosses than you could ever imagine.

'I'm so glad school's over,' she thought to herself, 'Now its time to have some fun.'

After finishing her facial transformation, Hermione moved onto her clothes. 'Shorts or mini skirt? Blue or white? Tank top or t-shirt? After argueing with herself for awhile, Hermione decided on a white mini skirt and a black and red tank top. 'Perfect.'

When Hermione sauntered down the steps an hour later, Mrs. Granger was happy to see her daughter looking like a normal teenager again. Even though plenty of other girls at her school wore make-up and pretty muggle clothes, Hermione said she didn't want to violate the Hogwarts dress code.

"Hermione, you look lovely dear."

"Thanks mum. I thought we might be able to go shopping later. I saw these awesome boots in the catalog-"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid today will not work. Didn't you remember that we're going over to the Parks' house for dinner tonight? They want to celebrate you coming home from 'Georgeton's'. Tara will be there."

"Well, you know me. I completely forgot. I'll have to find something to wear. Something a little less me. I do go to boarding school you know." Both Hermione and her mother chuckled. "Tara thinks I wear these clothes behind your back. Will Cal be there?"

Mrs. Granger had expected this question. She had accidently overheard one of her daughter's many phone conversations and knew how much she liked Cal.

"Of course he'll be there, dear. When is he not?"

But Hermione didn't hear the added sarcasm on the end. She had already bolted up to her room, scrambling to find something more conservative, but still within her taste. She couldn't stand the bulky Hogwarts robes. They made her look like a giant drowning in black fabric. (((A/N: No offense to Hagrid and fellow giants))). She reached for her uniform. The skirt went down to her knees and the shirt was a size too big. The stockings were cute, but the chunks or leather she called shoes would never do.

She really wanted to wear the uniform, but it was much too conservative, and she couldn't get a new one if she did anything to alter it. Whatever she did to it now, would have to last through the school year. But if she made it look trashy, everyone at school would think she had changed to be like Pansy the slut. And she didn't want any attention from boys. She was waiting until Cal was available.

'No,' she thought, 'I can do classy and Hermione at the same time...'

About three hours, two yards of cut fabric, and 200 stitches later, Hermione was done. She had tailored the shirt so it hugged her and added sone smaller buttons so she could undo the top. The skirt was about as long as the mini skirt she had worn that morning with threads hanging loose so it looked rough. And after much searching, she had found some pointed toe black shoes that fit in her closet. With the tie and stockings, she looked marvelous.

'Cal is gonna die.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Betsy Harris knocked on her godson's door.

"Honey, it's Aunt Bets. Can I get you anything to eat while I'm out?"

The old woman leaned up against the door, hoping to hear some kind of life on the other side. She figured she wasn't going to get a straight answer, something she had learned after him being there for a week.

"Yes?"

Silence.

"No?"

A grunt resounded through the wood.

Betsy was not at all mad that her godson wasn't talking to her. He had just gotten home from school a week ago and found out yesterday that his parents wanted to sign him over to her. They didn't even want visitation rights. In fact, they wrote in their letter that they might get a restraining order against him. All because he had told Dumbledore that the Death Eaters were planning an attack at a wizarding conference in Berlin. Betsy left quietly, hoping he might feel a little better when she got back.

On the other side of the door, the blond hair, brilliant blue-eyed boy lay down, staring at the ceiling. His parent didn't want him anymore. Why would they? He had betrayed the name of Malfoy. Draco knew he would get over this eventually, but for right now, he wanted Aunt Bets to leave him alone so he could think. Aunt Bets was an angel to put up with him. Even his parents couldn't do that much for him.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Draco sat up quickly and looked over to his window. An owl. He recognized that owl. Unfolding the parchment, he was discouraged to find that the note was from Pansy. He'd rather spend a week at the Burrow than see Pansy right now.

_Dearest Drakie,_

_Daddy has just told me about your unfortunate event. I'm really sorry. I'm sure you could come down to the lake with us. I'd help you feel better real quick._

_Kisses,_

_Pansy 3_

"Ooooh, Drakie, I'll make you feel better real quick by being the slut I really am. Of course you can only be here from 2-9 because Blaise will be here the rest of the time." Draco couldn't imitate Pansy very well since he still had a knot in his throat from crying himself to sleep last night.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Another owl. But he didn't recognize this one. He sat down on his bed and untied the folded up note and small package.

_I miss you._

_I'll always love you._

_Don't let anyone see this gift._

Simple, but confusing. Hoping the gift would make sense, he unwrapped it quickly. It was a small stone on a silver chain. It was transparent and a divine shade of green. He was aching to know its sender, but there was nothing else written on the wrappings.

Hearing the front door open, Draco tied it around his neck quickly and slid the stone under his t-shirt. He couldn't explain it, but suddenly, he wanted to go help Aunt Bets bring in the groceries.

His aunt seemed inexplicably happy and surprised to see him, and was overcome with joy when he started chatting with her. 'I've got to find out what that boy eats to get so much energy,' she thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I really need some editing help so give me reviews, I don't care if it's criticism (spelling), just tell me what you think. God, I sound like a shrink. "Tell me how you're feeling..."

M1L


	2. More adventures

A/N: Hello. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My computer and I had an arguement on whether I should go on the internet or not and it won for a couple days. But then that little yellow AOL guy came and saved the day, so now it's working. YAY!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was lying down on Tara's bed. She had actually locked herself in there. She couldn't believe how embarrassed she was. She had been down in the basement with Cal and Tara playing poker when Mrs. Parks called Cal upstairs.

"Finally." Tara turned to Hermione. "I thought we'd never get rid of him. I was hoping you would take this gift. Cal gave it to me and I really don't like it and I know I'll never wear it so I was hoping someone could put it to use."

Hermione looked down at the sparkling gem. It was bright red on a polished gold chain.

"Tara, it's magnificent! Why wouldn't you want it?"

"Mione, you of all people should know that red isn't my color."

After a long bout of persuasion, Hermione accepted the beautiful gift with sincere thanks. And when Cal came back downstairs, she hid it, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

A couple minutes later, Mrs. Parks called Tara up to set the table. Oh my gosh, alone with Cal. They were sitting on the couch, talking about not wanting to ever go back to school when Cal pretended to yawn. Hermione had to stifle laughter as he pulled the classic trick of reaching up and putting his arm around her shoulder. Instead of bursting out laughing, she looked up at him and smiled. But it was short lived, as she noticed where he was staring.

"You pervert! My face is up here!"

"Who'd want to look at your face? You've just, changed so much since last summer."

She knew he wasn't referring to her personality. She stood upright and started to walk out of the room, but he was faster and grabbed her arm.

"You shouldn't be in such a tizzy. Having a 17-year-old impressed with, ahem, you, is quite a compliment. What girl would mind?"

"Me, Cal Parks. You slimy ass faced son of a-"

She didn't finish the last part of her sentence. Jerking her arm out of his grasp, she made her way up the stairs, ignoring when Cal yelled out that she was a thief. She made her way up to Tara's room and locked the door behind her.

Later, when the rest of the party noticed her absence, they came upstairs to investigate.

"Hermione, dear, please come out of Tara's room and tell us what happened," pleaded Mrs. Granger.

"Probably PMS."

"CAL!!!!!"

"Sorry mum."

"Hermione, please come out of my daughter's room. I don't appreciate my house being a hormonal warzone."

"Why don't you have Cal explain what happened, Mrs. Parks. He doesn't seem to care about any thing. Or anyone for that matter."

"She's lying. She stole Tara's necklace. Now she thinks I was, you know, staring at her, well, in a place she didn't appreciate."

"LIAR! You know you were and..."

She said no more, because the sound of retreating footsteps told her everyone was gone. Mad that everyone had abandoned her, she climbed out the front window, out of view of anyone in the house. Luckily, her house was only a block away, so she walked that way, opened the back door, climbed the steps to her room, lay down on her bed and cried. No one believed her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a satisfying meal with Aunt Bets, Draco headed back to his room to practice electric guitar. When he got tired of that, he pulled out a piece of parchment and started scribbling away.

_Pansy. This is Draco replying to your earlier letter. I'm sorry to say I won't be able to join you on vacation because I no longer hang out with people who deserve to go to hell. And get over the fact that you're not my girlfriend anymore. That was six days. As for my business with my parents, keep your dirty nose out of it. I don't need anymore freaks, murderers, or sluts in my life._

_Have a jolly wretched summer,_

_Draco_

Writing this made him feel much better. He slid over to his bed and pulled up the covers. His huge quilt and sheets should have been warm enough, but he still felt a strange chill. He got up and walked over to his window. 'It couldn't be,' he thought, 'not them again.' He was referring to the cloaked figures in his front yard. They were wearing death eater's cloaks. One of them started to glide towards the front door. Draco was in too much shock to react.

Bang! Bang!

At least they were polite enough to knock. The only thing that brought him back down to earth was the sound of Aunt Bets undoing the locks on the front door.

"Bets. Don't open the-"

Too late. There was a bright green light that lit up the front yard, revealing a small army of death eaters. Draco frantically searched for his wand. He was so thankful his father had taught him how to apparate in fourth year.

"Don't even bother, young traitor," came a voice from outside the door, "There is a spell around this property that prevents anyone from using magic to get in or out. You'll just waste time before we kill you."

It couldn't be as simple as that. Suddenly his necklace felt like it was choking him.

'I've got to get out of here,' he thought.

There was a flash of lime green light, and he was gone. He appeared just seconds later in a pink room, next to a bed, listening to a girl cry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know it's short but the next part I wrote is totally different so it would either be short or seventeen pages. I LOVE REVIEWS AND REVIEWERS! I don't care what it is (unless your d-l-d or ato).

Happy Reading,

M1L


	3. Telling tales

Hermione felt her bed sink down next to her and figured her mom had gotten in somehow. She just started to cry harder.

"What are you crying about now? Potty dump you?"

That was definitely not her mom.. She gasped when she turned around and saw...

"MALFOY?! WHAT THE HE-"

"Shut up, would you? Not everyone in Europe needs to know I'm here."

"Fine," she whispered sarcastically, "How's this?"

"Better."

"So seriously, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I don't feel like telling you."

"Then I'll throw you out onto your ass."

"Could do without the language Granger."

"Stop avoiding the question. What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I didn't ask to be here," he sneered.

"And yet, you are so..."

"So what?"

" GOD Malfoy, just answer the fucking question. You're sitting on MY bed, in MY room, in MY house and I want to know why you're here. Maybe I'll owl your father. I'm sure he'd know why you're here with a, what is that again? A mudblood?"

"I have no father."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"I have no mother, I have no one. Ass holes even took my godmother."

"What happened?"

Draco sat in silence. His heart had dropped on the inside. His choice was explain everything and make it real, or not answer and get kicked out to where the death eaters were. This was like blackmail, except on a more fatal degree.

"You really want to know? Fine I'll tell you. My parents disowned me. They decided that I disgraced the name of Malfoy and threw me out. My only other family was my godmother, my Aunt Bets, and I was at her home when death eaters came. They killed her right at the front door, so at least I didn't see it. But after living with mass murderers for so many years, I know the light of Aveda Kedavra when I see it. So anyways, I was holding my chain, thinking about how I had to get out, and suddenly I'm here listening to you whine."

"Oh my god, Malfoy. I'm so sorry."

Then, without thinking, Hermione did what she would have done for anyone in his situation. She tried to hug him. Only to be shoved away.

"Get off me, mudblood."

A power came over the two helpless teens. Both felt immense pain and clutched their chests, realizing the burning in their lungs was mutual.

"What the hell did you do?" spat Draco.

That just brought another gut wrenching pain. Draco was convinced Hermione was doing this and reached out to shake her shoulders. He made contact, and as quickly as the pain started, it had stopped.

"I swear Granger, pull another stunt like that and you'll wish you were never born."

"Ah, but you're forgetting to things Malfoy. One, I didn't do anything, and two, I could simply throw your snobby ass out right now. You have your choice."

"Fine. If you didn't go anything, then what happened?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe it was Pothead. He was probably jealous that I'm with you and he's not."

"Malfoy, you're full of shit."

"Am I? Am I? You were crying when I came in. That makes me think something happened. Considering your life revolves around Potty and Weasel, it was probably something about them."

"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but I was over at a friend's house and something happened and no one believes my side of the story, which happens to be the truth."

"Oh, how sad," he said sarcastically.

"Ugh. How long do you need to escape from death eaters? I'd rather you leave as soon as possible."

"Well, I dunno. But considering it's already 7:30, I'd say your mom will be home soon."

"How'd you know my mom wasn't home?"

"Your door's wide open. Even you're not dumb enough to leave it like that knowing your parental units are home."

"If you don't mind Malfoy, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and you're right (((gasp!))), mom will be home soon. I think you'll be much quieter while you're asleep."

Hermione went over to her dresser and pulled out some pajamas. Malfoy whistled and she was mortified. In the drawer, she had her underclothes all neatly folded.

"Put a sock in it. And get off my bed!"

"Sorry Granger, but I figured I'd make myself comfortable since this is where I'll be sleeping."

"Ferret, the floor is good enough for you. You're lucky I'm not stuffing you in the basement."

"I feel so loved."

"Don't flatter yourself, weirdo."

Hermione thought she'd head out into the hall and change in the bathroom, since she wouldn't give Malfoy that privilege. But as she went to the door, she screamed. Partly because Malfoy snuck up behind her, and partly because her mom was standing right there, looking straight into his eyes.

She slammed the door.

"Hide! Last time a boy was in my room I was grounded for a month!"

"Ha! I knew you were sneaking Potter over here. Having fun with your boy toy?"

"No, you pervert. Harry's uncle beats him. He flooed over here last summer to get away from another beating, but I wasn't here. He sat in my room waiting and my mom came home and saw him. She had Mrs. Weasley ground me for even telling Harry where I lived. She doesn't trust men after what happened with dad..."

"Do tell."

"No, you need to hide and I need to talk to mom."

Hermione went over to the door, dreading her mom's confrontation. 'What if she sends him back. Hold on. One, she doesn't know where he's from and she can't get to the magical world, and two, this is Malfoy, why the hell do I care?' She turned the knob and grew more nervous with every squeak of the hinges. She could finally see who was standing there.

"Hello Hermione, dear. How are you?"

"Tonks?!"

"Yup. Do you like my hair like this? I must say your mother has good taste."

"What are you doing here."

"Escorting you and Draco to Order headquarters."

"You know he's here?"

"Of course. Now hurry up please. We're already behind schedule after that little door slamming routine of yours. When we go out, you must be quiet. Follow me closely and don't ask questions. I'm sure you'll get all your answers shortly."

"Should I bring some clothes?"

"No! It cannot look like you're leaving."

The three prepared to leave, putting on shoes, zipping jackets, and transforming into Mrs. Granger again (Tonks). They walked quickly down the sidewalk, hoping to go unnoticed. But when Tonks led them past the Parks' house, it was obvious that that was going to be impossible. Cal was out in the yard, kicking a football with his dad. Cal threw Hermione an ugly look, but she returned the same glance better. Mrs. Parks stuck her head out the window.

"Cal, Anna is on the phone," and seeing Hermione, she added, "She wants to know if you two are still going to the movies on Saturday."

Cal didn't even look at his mom.

"Tell her I said yes."

Draco had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Your disbelieving friends?" he whispered.

"How can you tell?"

"Wanna have some fun?"

"Sure."

"Just go along with me."

He wrapped his arm around her neck and leaned down, making strange noises in her ear that sent chills down her spine. She laughed, and only then did Cal notice Draco. You could see the jealousy in his face. He kicked the ball as hard as he could, hitting the mailbox. Embarrassment replaced jealousy and he ran inside quickly.

Draco and Hermione burst out laughing. Tonks was about to turn around and scold them for laughing so loudly, but when she saw Draco's arm around Hermione, she ignored their volume. They rounded a last corner and were greeted by Lupin and Moody. Draco realized that his arm was still around Hermione's neck and quickly removed it. He wouldn't be caught dead doing that again. He had helped a mudblood! Why?

"Hello Hermione! How are you?"

"Just fine Remus, how are you? I heard you're working on a cure for your, um, condition."

"I am. It's going quite well, actually. I'm the supplier, scientist, and test subject. Jolly good fun."

Hermione smiled, but felt like something was missing. She turned to Dra- Malfoy and noticed that he was standing straight, arms at his sides and no longer playing the joke. She shrugged.

"Hurry up, now," snapped Moody, "The enemy is always about."

He directed the small group over to an old shoe. Draco looked bewildered for a moment, but quickly caught on as Moody started to count to three. When he reached the number, everyone put their hands on the smelly shoe, there was a bright flash of light, and they were transported away from Hermione's neighborhood.

Upon arriving, Hermione immediately knew where they were, but thought she was seeing things.

"Remus, are we where I think we are?"

"I can't read your mind, but I'll go along with this and say yes."

A look of disgust covered Draco's face.

"Yuck!!! This is where the Weasley's live, isn't it? The Bungallow... The Bratwurst... The Bimbo..."

"The Burrow."

-------------------------

Draco: Okay, now this is getting out of hand. Who in their right mind calls a home a bratwurst. You're starting to make me sound stupid.

M1L: Beauty and Brains don't mix.

Draco: Well, could you make an exception. Just this once?

M1L: No

Draco: Why the hell not?!

M1L: Because if you sound smart, you become like Herimione, and holy shit do I sound dumb talking to a character that doesn't exist. Hold on people, I need to call my shrink.

Foamy, my lord and master: No, Don't! They'll say you're crazy. Why don't you get me a bagel and creamy chee-cheese cheese creamy ch- ch- cheese?

Billy, my mind friend: I want coffee. I need coffee. Can you tell Foamy to stop inviting pill poppin friend over? He's freaky.

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO FOAMY, MY LORD AND MASTER!

People who reviewed last time are awesome. I love ya'll. Hehe. Ya'll. Hehe. Okay, it's taken me long enough to write this chapter, so to all ya'll (yay) who are going to complain about lack of update, here's my excuse.

It was the end of the grading period so my frickin teachers broke my back with homework and I got two days off and I'm using half of one of them to write this chapter and if it's worse than the others, I don't care because I don't plan on having much time to fix it and writing another chapter is not worth my time if ya'll (yay) don't like the way I write or my story.

There.

I'm done.

Lani/ d-l-d: Luvs ya! Thanks for reviewing! And remember, don't toast waffles.

Azeroth: Luvs ya too! I think your single chapter is really good!

Fiona McKinnon: I did. See? Well you can't really see if you're reading this, so you probably already did see.

NightmareSelene: I love your penname. Sorry bout lack of said update.

gOddessx: I'll try continuing, but if someone wouldn't mind writing a complaint to my schoolboard about homework load...

Hogwart's Moonbeam: Is this soon? Sorry if it's not.

White-angel-snowflake: Can't. Did you know the initials of you penname are -WAS-? Amazingly frickin cool. Hehe.

Veta: Good job with the necklace... thing. What plot? This story is sort of day by day ideas. I do have an idea of the end, but ya'll (yay) know as much as I do.

Roses and Disreputable Dust: Foamy, Billy, and I don't believe in anything that is spelled funny, like fonicks. The only exception is extraordinary. I can see you'd pass my english class, unlike me. Studying, my ass. Never works.

Kathryn Black: Um... sorry? Not really good with the meaning of "really soon".

Oni Tenchie: You're awesome! Thanks for reviewing my last story, even though it didn't work out. And currently, I am looking out the window and don't see anyone coming near the house with rope for tying me, so am I safe?

Anigen: Thanks. I'm sorry about the lack of update.

Okay, now I feel bad for not updating recently, so I solemnly swear that I will try my hardest to update within 2 weeks max of now.

Don't forget to review on your way out!

Love,

M1L


	4. Lessons on crying a river

1 "Yeah, that's it. The Burrow. What the bloody hell are we doing here?"

Moody's crazy eye threw him a dirty look.

"This Mr. Malfoy is the new headquarters. And unless you would like to be transported back to Malfoy Manor, I strongly suggest you show your hosts and hostesses every courtesy possible."

"Mr. Moody," said Hermione, "Do you mean Order Headquarters?"

Draco smirked at this question.

"No, Granger, he means Hogwarts. Of course he means the Order!"

"How do you know about the Order?"

Draco looked to Moody, Tonks, and Lupin, as if asking their permission to tell her. Lupin shook his head as to say 'no'.

"None of your bloody business Granger."

Just then, the front door of the Burrow swung open and everyone was taken up in someone's arms except Draco. Hermione had two people hugging her, and when she was finally released, she was overjoyed to see Harry and Ron. Ron had gotten over that awkward stage when hugging a girl was icky. Now, he preferred to be surrounded by girls rather than avoiding them. Both of them had grown and now towered over her like skyscrapers.

"It's so good to see you guys!" she squealed.

"Chill Hermione, it's only been like a week since we saw you," chuckled Harry, "But it seems you have grown up." He gestured toward her clothes.

"Oh, Harry!" She hit him on the arm.

"Ow!"

The trio laughed. Things were always so good when they were together. Even if they argued sometimes.

Hermione greeted Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and her other best friend, Ginny. Ginny had always been like a little sister whom Hermione could always talk to. She also missed Fred and George, but they were at their joke shop in Diagon Alley. The shop had been a great success and they had made enough money to move into a small flat there.

"Well, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley, "I'll bet you're hungry."

"Actually..."

"Of course you are. Now let's all go inside and have some dinner."

Half an hour later, everyone was sitting at the table when Hermione figured it was time to ask questions.

"Tonks, how did you find us?"

Everyone else ceased conversation.

"Well, the whole thing is rather complicated. Those necklaces you're wearing are actually tracking devices. You were destined to have them. If you go into Diagon Alley tomorrow and hand them to a random person, they will be back in your hands within a week. We use something sort of like a Marauder's Map to track you. You must never take those necklaces off. We'll just assume you're dead. They turn white if you take them off or die."

"Pleasant. Well, where are my parents, when I hid Malfoy, was that you?"

"Yes. Your parents are at a secret Ministry building. It's for their own safety. The death eaters will eventually find out where Draco went and try to find him. You don't want your parents there when they come."

"Well how was Malfoy transported to my house?"

"Mione! Malfoy was at your house?!" cried Harry.

But Hermione ignored him, paying attention to Tonks was hard enough without interruptions.

"Draco was in great danger. If you're in great danger and cannot reach your necklace to be transported or there is too powerful a magic block, his necklace will start to burn. Same if he is helpless. But, in fact, the power of the necklace got through the death eaters block and he was transported straight to you."

"Why me? Don't Harry, Ginny, and Ron have necklaces?"

"Of course, but you're like Draco's sidekick."

He sneered at this.

"Yeah, Granger. I'm the leader."

"No, Draco. You're equal. The stones know when you're going to die, who you're going to be friends with. Basically, they already have your lives planned out. They know you two were going to be in the Order and decided to group you together. Ginny and Harry are grouped together."

"What about Ron? There's no one else our age in the Order."

Ron answered the question.

"I got a funny stone. It's black."

"So?"

"So, did you notice that you and Malfoy have opposite colored stones?"

"No. But I do know."

"Well, mine's black. Which means that my, sidekick sis you say, is dead. Stones turn white when you die."

"Oh. So what happens if he's in trouble?"

"Nothing," said Tonks, "We can still track him, but we don't know if he's in trouble."

"That sucks."

"No shit."

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Sorry mum."

Mrs. Weasley gathered the dishes and all the adults stayed at the table to have a chat. Hermione and Ginny went out for a stroll in the front yard while Harry, Ron, and an uninvited Draco sat in the parlor.

"I don't get why that pervert Malfoy got to be with Hermione. He'll probably turn her over to his father for forgiveness," spat an unhappy Ron. Everyone knew that he fancied Hermione. He was so bad at hiding it that even she had her suspicions. Draco cleared his throat.

"You know I'm right here, don't you Weasel?"

"I was hoping you were, asshole."

"I don't see why you're calling me names. As you said, I could hand Hermione right over to the death eaters. And, in the Order, I have much more power than you."

"I cannot fathom why they invited you in, so why don't you clue me in, Malfoy."

"Because they knew I was smart enough."

"You're second in our class to Hermione."

"But I had the will to do it, and I'm very good at not showing emotion and keeping secrets."

"What does not showing emotion got to do with anything?"

"Not letting your enemies know how much their torture is getting to you."

Ron froze. Torture? Malfoy had been tortured for the Order? No way.

"When have you ever gone on a secret mission, Malfoy?"

"Let's see. Every summer, all holidays, and during the Triwizard tournament."

"How's that?"

"Spying on Lucius."

"You spied on your own dad?"

"He's not my father anymore."

"What?"

"He disowned me at the beginning of summer."

Now both Ron and silent Harry were surprised. Draco hated their pity and went out to the front to take a walk.

He was noticing all the bright flowers when he stumbled upon Hermione and Ginny, but not as he would've expected. They were sitting up against a tree, Ginny's head in her knees with Hermione's arm around her back. And Ginny was bawling her eyes out.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"What's her damage?"

"Nothing. Ginny's going to be just fine." She was talking more to Ginny than Draco.

"Go away Malfoy."

Draco retreated quietly, figuring Harry and Ron would treat him like a psychopath after he stormed out. Oh well. He wouldn't have to live with them that long. School was only a month and a half a way. Thank god.

Harry and Ron didn't say anything when Draco got back. They were in deep conversation about the Chudley Cannons. Draco sat and barely listened. He was trying to figure out what was bothering the youngest Weasel.

"What so you think, _Malfoy_?" spat Ron.

"About what?"

"What do you think they're talking about out there?"

"Something depressing."

"What?"

"Well when I went out there, your kid sister had her face buried in her hands, crying a river. Probably sold herself to the devil for some money. Or by the look on Potter's face, sold herself to him."

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" yelled Harry.

"Chill Pothead, I was kidding."

Ron eyed Harry suspiciously before standing up to go to Ginny. Harry followed, and so did Draco, again uninvited. They found the two girls in the exact position Draco had described, except Ginny was even more distraught now.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

Ginny looked up at her older brother, then at Harry, before crying even harder, if possible.

"Ron, can you please go away? You're making her even worse. And take Harry and Malfoy with you."

"Since when did I not become important enough to address?" asked Harry.

"Does it matter?"

While the other boys left, Harry used the conversation with Hermione as an excuse to stay behind.

"Gin, please don't cry. Herms, do you know what's wrong?"

"Yeah. Ginny told me all about you two. Been going out for 3 months? How ever did you conceal something like that?"

"By Ginny pretending to have other boyfriends."

"Well you're lucky Ginny is so admired."

"It would be even more admirable if one of you would tell me what's wrong."

Harry sat down next to Ginny and took the weight off Hermione by shifting the Weasley into his arms.

"Ginny, can you please tell me."

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. All rational thought flew from her head.

"Not now Harry. I think we need to tell Ron about us soon."

"Fine, but can't you tell me?"

Ginny's eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Okay then, don't tell me. But I will find out somehow."

"I promise you will."

After a short make-up (or out) session, both realized that Hermione had left ages ago. They walked towards the house and found their friend, scolding Draco and Ron who were sitting on opposite sides of a path.

"You two are so childish. I swear, do you carry around blankets? I should send you to Filch or something, foolish, impossible, immature, stupid, f... Hey Harry."

"What'd they do?"

"They pounced on each other mercilessly and almost knocked each other's lights out."

"Well at least we know they're back to normal."

"I never had any doubt of that."

After Hermione got over her bout of rage, the quartet of friends and their classmate talked into the night about everything under the sun. If you didn't count Draco and the stones and Harry/ Ginny and Ron cursing... all was as it ever was.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hello friends. This is M1L speaking. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my best job updating so far and I am proud of myself.

However, I am not proud of ya'll (yay!) I got like, 3 reviews last chapter. YOU ARE ALLOWED TO REVIEW MORE THAN ONCE. IT IS NOT A YELLOW BRACELET SIN! (Inside joke)

Otherwise, I love ya'll and hope you have an awesome veterans day.

I have to go to fucking school.

Whoopee

Reviews are something I encourage. I have a poem I wrote about them but you only get to hear it and the next chapter if I get 5 reviews. Please.

M1L


End file.
